Atrapeme si puedes
by angelkizuna
Summary: Es una persona bipolar, y juega con los sentimientos sin estar consciente de ello. Aun no ha descubierto la forma de controlar su personalidad. La parte buena y la parte de una perra…  cap 3
1. Chapter 1

**Atrápame si puedes… **

**Sumary **

**Es una persona bipolar, y juega con los sentimientos sin estar consciente de ello. Aun no ha descubierto la forma de controlar su personalidad. La parte buena y la parte de una perra… **

**Capitulo I **

**Edward **

Por suerte era el último año, sin embargo no me decía en que universidad entrar. Las mejores me habían aceptado. Pero no era momento de preocuparme de eso, estábamos entrando en abril y tenía tiempo.

Tome mis cosas y partí al instituto. Kent College, me quedaba a media hora de Londres. Vivo en Westminster con mi familia.

Me resultaba tan aburrido, y molesto. Las alumnas a pesar de sus calificaciones eran estúpidas.

Me senté en mi pupitre, por suerte solo. Todos se callaran cuando entro al lado del profesor. Una chica de cabello largo ondulado, de color castaño claro. Ojos verdes, tez blanca, y una figura notable. No miro a nadie de la clase.

-Silencio. Ella es Isabella Swan. Por favor siéntate allá – maldición, la mando conmigo.

Vino en silencio, aunque no quería llamar la atención, todos las miraban. Dejo su mochila al costado de la silla, y se sentó.

Creo ni respiro en toda la clase. Saco su cuaderno y garabateo en los bordes de las hojas. Apretaba con fuerza la punta del lápiz, y escribía con la mano izquierda. Parecía muy tímida, callada conservadora.

El timbre sonó, no deseaba parecer grosero, además veía las pretensiones de todos mis compañeros.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Mucho gusto – nos estrechamos las manos. Ella sonríe.

-Dime Bella. Mucho gusto.

-Si lo deseas puedes sentarte conmigo – ella asintió. Recogió sus libros y me siguió.

Caminamos hasta la cafetería, pero ella mantenía la distancia, ya que iba muy lejos de mi lado. Sentía las miradas de todos a nuestras espaldas.

Solo tomo una botella de agua y una manzana. Yo lo mismo de siempre. Casi no hablo, por ser cortes tenía que soportar esto.

Por suerte el timbre sonó y no nos sentamos en el mismo pupitre, en las demás clases. Bella era bonita, pero tenía algo, no lo sé.

Las clases fueron aburridas, y mis compañeros intentaban acercarse a ella, en cada oportunidad. Pero ella los ahuyentaba con su mala actitud.

En el segundo receso no la vi, aunque me fije en el jardín, no la encontré. Ni si quiera ser por me daba pena, o lo que sea. Me senté en un banco a leer un poco.

-Edward… podrías explicarme esto – vino una de las cuarto año, siempre hacían lo mismo.

-Claro. Pero no te lo explicare más de una vez – sentó a mi lado. Y le explique un problema de física.

El timbre me salvo, me disculpe y me dirigí al salón. Estúpidas. De lunes a viernes recibía cartas de declaración, o venia una chica a humillarse declararse. Peor solo decía "no, gracias" y m daba media vuelta. Rutina.

Vi a Bella salir del baño de mujeres con el cabello mojado. Corrí hasta ella, supuse que alguien le hizo daño.

-¡Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien? – se asusto al verme.

-¡SI! Lo siento debo irme – salió apurada al salón.

No entendí, eche un vistazo al baño de mujeres, pero no había nadie.

La hora de salida llego. Vi a Bella con dos chicos, me acerque para ver que todo vaya bien. Pero uno se le acerco y le robo un beso. Ella lo empujo.

-¡Ey! – Grite. Pero salieron corriendo.

Bella se agacho como si llorara, con el rostro en manos. Me acerque toque su hombro.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Agu… - hizo una larga pausa y se levanto.

-Hola… sí que eres lindo – se acerco tomándome de la corbata.

-¿Qué te… - tapo mi boca con su mano.

-¿Acaso no te gusto? – hizo una mirada de lo más tierna y maléfica.

-Esto…

-Entonces cual es el problema – se acerco a mi cuello, pasando su cálida lengua. No podía moverme.

Se acerco lento a mi mejilla, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, apoyándome todo su cuerpo. Me beso, su lengua quemaba. Lo hacía tan intenso. Rodee su cintura y la acompañe en el beso. De pronto me empujo con torpeza.

-Lo siento… Atrápeme si puedes – sonrió y se marcho.

¿Qué demonios fue esto? No lo entendía, de la nada paso a ser todo lo contrario. Estaba confundido y muy emocionado, por lo que delataba mi hombría.

Deje de pensar en eso para que bajara la emoción y me fui a casa. Sin dejar dos segundos en ella. Su beso aun se sentía en mi boca.

Sus pechos apoyados en el mío. Qué locura, era como si lo había soñado. Aun no me parecía cierto lo sucedido. Aunque no lo negare, me gusto y mucho.

Al llegar a casa me di una ducha y me quede estudiando, aunque no logre concentrarme, por su culpa. Leí un libro, pero nada, vi Tv, nada. Me rendí me acosté a pensar en ella. "Atrápame si puedes"

¿No entendí el significado de sus palabras? Ansiaba hablar con ella y preguntarle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II **

**Edward **

Esa mañana Salí temprano ansioso, con los nervios a flor de piel, aunque no sabía cómo enfrentarla. Tome las llaves del coche y partí.

Al llegar, ella no estaba. Me senté impaciente a que entrara al salón, antes que toquen la campana.

Pero llegue cinco minutos tarde, busco un lugar ara sentarse, que no fuera el mío. No le quedo opción, que sentarse a mi lado. Era el único lugar vacio.

-Buenos días – ella no me miro.

-Buenos días – presto atención a la clase.

En el momento en que iba hablarle, sacaba algún libro y se ponía a leerlos. No sé por qué, pero creo que me estaba evitando.

En el primer receso, salió apurada. Lo más extraño fue que no la volví a ver. La busque en el jardín, pero no la halle.

Cuando regrese a clase estaba sentada en su lugar. No iba a poder evitarme todo el tiempo, tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con ella.

Era las tres de la tarde, faltaba media hora para el segundo receso. Me estaba impacientando sus estupideces de no enfrentarme.

El director vino a buscar a Bella, salió nerviosa del salón. Un hombre de cabello negro largo y lacio, tez blanca, de unos 40 años aproximadamente, la acompañaba.

La curiosidad de saber que pasaba me mataba, resultaba extraño.

Ella no volvió, cuando sonó la campana, fui a la dirección. Aun seguían hablando, por lo que me dijo la secretaria.

Parecía un obsesivo, pero deseaba saber que diablo fue lo de ayer.

Bella volvió a la hora a clase. Eran las 4.30. Debía hablar con ella en media hora, si no me volvería loco, si tendiera que esperar hasta mañana.

Espero que todos se fueran del salón, se demoraba demasiado en recoger sus cosas, sabía que intentaba huir, pero no lo lograría. Miraba a la ventaba una y otra vez. Podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba.

Se levanto y la seguí.

-Bella… espera – toque su hombro.

-No puedo, debo irme de inmediato – sus ojos estaban extraños, sus rostro de veía afligido.

-Solo dame un minuto - la tome del brazo, ella miro por mi hombro hacia la ventana.

-Tarde… - suspiro.

-Solo quiero que me…

Atrapo mi boca con sus labios, su lengua quemo el centro de mi boca. Estábamos solo en el salón.

-No estás listo para saber la verdad… - sonrió.

Sujeto con fuerza mi miembro, que hico que doliera, pero que lo amara. Era imposible moverme.

-Bella…

-Solo déjate llevar, no dolerá… - susurro en mi odio, acariciándolo con su lengua.

La sujete con fuerza de la cintura, levante su pollera.

Pero sentí un dolor irreconocible…

-Atrápame si puedes…

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba casi de noche ¿Había quedado dormido? ¿Qué demonios?

Me levante del suelo, pero sentí un mareo que casi me voltea. La cabeza me dolía, estaba muy débil.

Ella no estaba, Salí y me fui a casa.

No entendía nada, de lo que había ocurrido, ni si quiera me acordaba nada.

El cansancio me venció y me dormí. En el sillón de la sala.

Ella se me acerco en la oscuridad, y me encontré arrodillado a sus pies, ella estaba cubierta de sangre.

–Atrápame si puedes… - susurro.

Me desperté sobresaltada, a las 3 de la madrugada. Aun me sentía muy mareado. Me dirigí a la cocina a comer algo, para ver si así recuperaba energía.

Quede dando vuelta en la cama, sin poder pegar un ojo. Pero esta vez no iba a dejar ganarme por sus encantos.

Desayune y me fui al instituto.

Había tocado la campana y ella no aparecía. Pedí permiso para ir a la secretaria. Qué demonios se pensaba, utilizarme, jugar conmigo y luego no hablarme.

Use mis encantos para sacarle información a esa estúpida secretaria.

El padre de Bella había pedido permiso para sacarla del país, pero volvería en dos días. Su padre se llama Aro Vulturí. Si ni quiera debe ser su padre, porque ella es Swan. No comprendía. Vivía en Belgravia. A poco tiempo de Westminster.

Vino de Italia hace muy poco tiempo, debido algunos problemas que desconocía en su antiguo colegio.

Trate de averiguar lo más que pude de ella, conseguí su dirección y su teléfono móvil. Si yo me conocía, estaba obsesionándome demasiado con ella.

Al salir del instituto fui por los alrededores de su casa, era enorme, antigua, parecía que no había nadie.

Vi entrar a un auto negro, con vidrios polarizados, que no alcance a ver quien entraba.

A lo lejos escuche el grito de alguien, no distinguí si era hombre o mujer. Me baje del auto, para ver si el grito provenía de su casa.

-Busca algo – un hombre de presencia tenebrosa, me tomo por sorpresa.

-Eh…Si…Soy compañero de la Srta. Swan – la frente me sudaba. Era enorme, cabello oscuro, robusto, con traje de seguridad.

-Oh, le informare si lo puede atender – sonrió y se marcho dentro de la mansión.

Creo que el corazón se me sale del susto. ¿Acaso eran mafiosos italianos?

-Acompáñeme Sr – volvió a espantarme.

Lo seguí, su casa poesía demasiadas antigüedades, pinturas, muebles. Era hermosa.

Me invito a que me sentara en la enorme sala. No podía dejar de observar todo, los techos decorados, las arañas de cristales.

Bajo con un vestido blanco largo, con encaje a los bordes. Sus labios color rosados, el cabello suelto y a los costados, no alcanzaba a verles los pies.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – tenia la mirada totalmente diferente.

-Estaba de pasaba, y como no fuiste al instituto me preocupe – trague saliva.

-Que considerado de tu parte – se acerco por detrás y acaricio mi hombro.

El hombre que la acompañaba la otra vez, bajo las escaleras, con elegancia y gracia.

-Otra victima mi amor – dijo sonriéndose.

-Es un compañero del instituto padre – contesto. Me levante y me presente.

-Edward Cullen Sr.

-Oh, un placer. Mi amor, sabes que no es hora de jugar, luego papi se meterá en problemas – se acerco, le acaricio el rostro, ella cerró los ojos, y disfruto su caricia. No entendía, y estaba comenzando a sentir miedo.

-Como ordenes padre – le hizo reverencia.

-Un gusto Sr. Cullen – se marcho, perdiéndose en el largo pasillo.

-Ya escuchaste a mi padre. Debes irte – se giro, me miro con una mirada llena de oscuridad. Lentamente se acerco dándome un beso en mi cuello.

-Pero necesito…

-Por favor, mañana hablamos, porque no podre contenerme si te quedas aquí – su legua quemo mu yugular.

-Está bien… - obedecí como un juguete de ella.

Subió las escaleras dejándome que me fuera solo. No me quedo opción en irme. Pero de algo estaba seguro, Bella era hermosa, y seria mía.

Llegue a casa algo intranquilo, por seguir sin ninguna repuesta.

Esa noche volví a soñar con ella, pero esta vez estaba adueñado de mi por completo.

Hasta cuando soportare esto ¿NO lo se?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**Edward **

Salte de la cama al ver que era demasiado tarde, estaba bastante retrasado para ir al instituto. Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, y Sali sin desayunar.

Hoy teníamos taller luego del colegio, odiaba esas malditas horas extras de arte y música. Al llegar me senté a su lado.

Esta vez su mirada estaba tímida e insegura. Pero no me hablaba ni si quiera volteo a verme.

Al sonar la campana…

-¿Podemos almorzar juntos? – le pregunte, aunque me sentía un estúpido.

-Claro… - se levanto y me siguió.

Pero fue una pérdida de tiempo, porque ella no me hablo. Una chica del segundo año me llamo, fui para intentar llamar la atención de Bella. Deje que me tomara de la cintura, aun así ella siguió igual.

En el segundo receso Bella desapareció, la busque por todas partes pero no la encontré.

El día entera fue horrible, que me ignorara de esa manera, con sus malditos juegos estúpidos.

Al entrar en las horas extras Bella llego algo preocupada.

-Profesora ¿Puedo retirarme?

-No, Srta. Nadie me ha comunicado nada – le contesto.

-Pero… mi padre…

-Sera en la próxima entonces, esta vez se quedara. – la cara de furia de Bella me asusto.

Podía verla refunfuñar y balbucear. Movía las manos, la frente le sudada, algo le pasaba pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ella.

Con apenas 20 minutos de clases, Bella salió de la clase sin pedir permiso. La profesora dijo que no le importaba que haría que la sancionaran.

Pedí permiso para ir al baño, a buscarla en realidad, a lo mejor le paso algo….

Pero no estaba enferma… estaba besando desenfrenadamente a un chico del instituto.

-¿Bella? – soltó los labios de uno de los de cuarto.

-Vete – le ordeno al afortunado.

Se acerco a mí como si nada hubiera pasado, con esa miraba totalmente irreconocible. Me tomo del cuello, pero la aparte con furia.

-Ja… no debería ponerte celoso… eres mi favorito – susurro a mi oído, mientras lamia el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro con ella al baño de hombre. Tapo mi boca para que no hablara. Me excitaba tanto esta Bella, pero luego de verla besar con otro estaba comenzando a no sentirme especial.

-No, Bella detente… - la aparte.

De inmediato me cerró la boca con un beso que hizo arder mis labios. Era tan caliente. Solo era su juguete.

Esta vez seriamos dos jugando, la seguí le saque la camisa tirones y le subí la pollera, tocando sus muslo con lujuria.

-Esta vez no te escaparas – le dije mientras la frote con mi miembro. Ella solo se rio y gimió.

Masajee sus voluptuosos pechos, ella beso mi cuello, haciendo que enloquezca. De pronto alguien entro al baño de hombre, ambos no callamos. Bella abrió la puerta, fue tarde cuando intente detenerla.

Un compañero de nuestra clase nos había visto, ella solo le sonrió e hizo seña con su dedo que se callara. El la miro con adoración y asentó con la cabeza.

-Esta vez no podre ser atrapada… - se rio y se marcho. Intente alcanzarla pero ella ya había desaparecido en los pasillos.

No le iba a resultar tan fácil deshacerse de mí.

Al terminar la clase conduje hasta su casa, no me tranquilizaría hasta no sentarme y hablar con ella. Algo hizo que me enfureciera, vi al mismo muchacho con el que estaba besándose entrar a su casa.

Gire el auto y me marche. A mitad del camino me frene y retome el camino a su casa. Maldita no iba a seguir jugando conmigo.

Toque el timbre, pero me tuvieron en la puerta unos quince minutos hasta que me dejaron entrar. ¿A que estaba jugando? ¿A estar con todos a la vez?

Me senté en la sala, el mayordomo me sirvió algo para beber, pero el estomago se me había cerrado por completo al imaginar que ese imbécil estaba con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? – lo dijo con soberbia y tiranía. Traía un vestido negro que le marcaba su esbelta figura.

-¿Qué hacia ese imbécil aquí? – ella se rio a carcajadas en mi cara. Se acerco y se sentó en mi regazo, pero la rechace.

-Solo negocios, entre mi padre y el de él. El solo vino porque el pobre pensó que deseaba sexo con el – me lo dijo sin titubear, con total altanería.

-Pero…

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti – antes que le contestara tapo mi boca con su dedo – Pero solo te las doy porque me encantas, y prefiero disfrutarte hasta el último momento.

Tenía razón no era nadie para pedirle que me explicara. Odiaba su tranquilidad y su frialdad.

Su padre bajo las escaleras, ella no se movio de mis piernas, me puse sonrojado por la situación.

-Bella, tu padre – susurre. Ella solo se rio a coro con el.

-No se preocupes Sr. Cullen, es bienvenido en la mansión. Mi amor porque no dejas de jugar de una vez – dijo con esa voz gruesa y elegante.

-Papi es que me gusta demasiado y me da un poco de pena – Bella fue a su lado y se sentó al lado de su padre. El solo se rio.

-Como tú quieras mi princesa, sabes que tu padre lo va a solucionar – la tomo de la cintura y beso su mejilla.

-Lo llevare a mi cuarto - ¿Qué? ¿El no le dirá nada? ¿Estaban locos?

No me salían las palabras de la boca, solo me percate de las distintas personalidades de Bella, con su padre sumisa, conmigo una perra, en el colegio la tontita. Haría que me mostrara su verdadera forma.

Me tomo del brazo y me llevo por las enormes escaleras. Su casa me daba escalofríos. Al entrar a su habitación, no deje de contemplarla.

Era gigante y hermosa. Su cama era el triple de las camas matrimoniales. Con telas transparentes que la cubrían. Un sillón blanco situado en el balcón. Dos puertas que no sabía que había detrás de ellas.

-Ponte cómodo – me tomo por sorpresa por la espalda.

Era su marioneta, a cada orden, solo obedecía. Me acosté en la enorme cama.

Mis ojos estaban extasiados, por tanta belleza. Bella camino hacia a mi totalmente desnuda. Ninguno de mis sentidos respondía. Comenzó a besar mi abdomen subiendo hasta mi cuello.

Cuando fue en ese momento que volví a sentir ese dolor irreconocible. Pude oírla reír a los lejos, pero los ojos me pesaban.


End file.
